


Chained To You

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doing the Right Thing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Good Draco Malfoy, Horror and Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Rape, Rape Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, positive resolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Summary: After coming back from the other world, Hermione finds that the bracelet that binds her to Malfoy, came with her. She is determined to find a way to get rid of it once and for all. However, the Malfoy in her world comes in and along for the ride. Can the two care of each other? Or will they continue to hate each other?My intake on Bound to You by Danish Girl. Here is a new story but first you must read Unbelievably by Danish Girl. This story is taking place after that story. The story can be found on Fanfiction.net.Note, Author lives in Canada and age of consent is 16 to have sex.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot line that I got from reading unbelievably.  
> Rating: M
> 
> Genre: Horror and Drama and Hurt/Comfort and Romance
> 
> Pairings: Draco and Hermione
> 
> Type: Sequel Story and Requested story [ I asked the author to do this story, many years ago]
> 
> Warnings: No-con/Rape, illegal potion making, and consuming said potion, Underage pregnancy.
> 
> Characters: Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Theo and many more. Voldemort is talk about but not shown in this story.

Previous – last chapter of 'Unbelievably-Last thing that happen at the end of Unbelievably.

_Hermione looked down, and noticed a beautiful silver bracelet. She looked at it, and suddenly she felt it burn on her skin. Tiny letters were now engraved on it, and she had to take it closer to actually see what it said._

_"Property of Draco Malfoy?" she read._

_'Oh shit! Not again!' she thought, looking at Malfoy's shocked face._

Chapter One

Hermione looked at him with horror, as she covered her arm up with her school uniform. She back up when Malfoy towered over her small figure, Hermione started to shake horrid with fear remembering what happened to her in the other world.

Somehow this Malfoy could tell this and stopped his movement towards her. Malfoy looked into her face as he glared at her wrist wondering why she would have a bracelet that said Property of Draco Malfoy and why she was so scared of him now. In all his years of knowing her; Granger was not scared of him at all. He like the fear part but this wasn't how he pictures her to be in front of him.

"Granger, example." Malfoy whispered under his breath while he could feel Blaise looking at him with a surprise look across his face.

Hermione said nothing to him.

"Snap" Malfoy had snapped his fingers at her. She woke up from her fear and looked at him.

"I...ii…can….''tt" Hermione stuttered out as she grabbed her book and raced from Potions class without noticing that Professor Snape was calling out for her. Now Malfoy was interested about this now, and he will find out.

…. Hermione…..

Hermione raced towards the Gryffindor common room, without a second thought. She was scared about this now. She knew that Draco Malfoy would come and demanded her to tell him.

And she would by that bracelet on her waist. Hermione wondered why it followed her into this world; she thought it would have stay on another Hermione from **that world**. Hermione heard the bell and then went to her next class thankfully that it wasn't with Slytherins but with Huffpuff instead.

She sat down and ignores the looks from her fellow housemates for now; she wasn't ready to tell them at all yet what happened to her in the other world or with this bracelet. Now she had to do some research on this and without Malfoy near her.

Hour passed as Hermione walked with Harry and Ron, she could tell that they wanted to ask questions but didn't say anything at that moment. Hermione was very grateful of that. As she and the boys walked into Herbology with Ravenclaws. Then it would be lunch and with an hour break.

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione and wondered what was going now, they knew what about to her in another world, and they told her that, that world is the shits. She had told them after she got out of the hospital wing, but something's were left out, like her rape by that Malfoy. Only Ginny knew the whole story and had promise Hermione not to tell anymore. The class was over and then Hermione, Harry and Ron walked into the great hall and towards there table.

Hermione quickly eat and then told them about the bracelet that another world's Malfoy gave her to control her. They both seemed very mad at this but didn't questioned her when she told them that she was going to the library to get a book on this type of mind control.

Hermione walked and didn't notice a set of grey silver eyes followed her then got up after she left the great wall.

Hermione went into the library and noticed that madam pinch wasn't here and thought she must be on her lunch break; she went towards the section with enchanted items, magical objects and the works.

Hermione had pulled out three books and took them to a seat then sat down without noticing that Draco Malfoy came behind her.

"Granger?" Draco questioned.

Hermione gasped and jumped out of her sit and turned around when his long slender and muscle arms came onto the table trapping her.

"Granger, I think you're avoiding me. I told you to explain that bracelet" Malfoy ordered her.

"..." Hermione said unintelligence.

"Granger!" Malfoy snapped at her. He was tired of seeing fear in her eyes with him, usually he would relish in her fear, but not this time. He wanted answers and she had them.

"Step away from Hermione, ferret." A female voice out. Hermione could see a flame red hair. Ginny had come to rescue her.

Malfoy stepped away from Hermione as he felt Weasley's wand poking into his back.

"Hermione let's get going." Ginny smiled at her.

Hermione walked to the side and walked away from a furious Malfoy. Ginny hooked arms with Hermione; the girls walked out of the library and went towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione told Ginny everything like her boys had heard. Ginny gasped and cried out at all the right parts.

She looked at Hermione as she saw the bracelet.

"Hermione, you…"

"I know, I just don't know why it came into this world." Hermione uttered truthfully at Ginny.

Slowly the lunch hour went by and Hermione was off towards Defensive against the ark arts with Slytherins. She meets up with Harry and Ron at the classroom door as they all walked into together.

Hermione sat down with Harry, as Ron took his seat behind her with Neville. Who was still sorry for hurting Hermione with his potion? She waved his apology off again and said she was fine but within her mind wasn't fine. She needed to figure out how to get that bracelet off from her.

She could feel someone eyes watching her back, she shivered and knew whom it was; it was Malfoy. She wanted this day to be over and done with, so she can study and try to get that bracelet off and out of her life.

She remembers what it was like in that world and with this bracelet on, she will not be fine but also a command away to do something bad to her friends, if Malfoy ever found out how it works.

Hermione wrote down ideas or suggestions to get this bracelet off after she was done writing down the notes from the professor. Hermione looked up and wondered what spell they would be doing today.

"Today, class, we will be doing dueling. However, I will be picking your opponents." He told the class.

Hermione's eyes widen and prayed to god that it wasn't Malfoy. She remembers it was also that if it was, he would be asking question and she wasn't ready for that at all.

"Malfoy and Granger."

Hermione's heart stopped beeping as she looked at Malfoy. His face was with his smirked when he walked up to her.

"Granger,"

A/N- I'm leaving it right here. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter Two: The duel and questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Here is chapter two to this story. Thanks to my beta reader ….for beta reading the first chapter and this one. Thanks for the reviews. For those, who don't understand the story. Please go to Fan Fiction and search of a story or author named Danish Girl and the story is called unbelievably.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy, while a shiver went down her spinal cord. She looked at the ground, finding old blast marks more interesting than ever before.

She barely heard what the Professor Grind saying to begin to duel. She had to not tell Malfoy anything about this bracelet. She soon felt a shadow looming over her as she looked up to see Malfoy looking down at her. Slowly and quickly he grabbed her fast and placed his hand over her mouth. Draco moved them around the corner and into a blind spot.

He placed Hermione's stiffen body to the wall, as his went over hers. He could feel fear coming off of her as she struggled against him.

"Granger, I want to know about that bracelet." Draco demanded, then let go of her mouth.

Hermione mouth opened and uttered everything out as she remembered what that Malfoy had told her. Her words spilled over to Draco as his eyes narrowed.

He didn't want a Mudblood to be binded to him, even if it was on the order of the dark lord. He back up and looked at Hermione, her eyes showed more fear. He couldn't help that the other him was a jerk. He…if he wanted too, he wouldn't use a curse to bind his enemies to him.

"Granger…"

Hermione looked up at him with fear slowly turning into anger. Her eyes lit up, as she tried to walk forward, when Draco stopped her again. "Malfoy…stop."

"Granger… I find a way to remove this." Malfoy whispered as he walked away from her.

Hermione looked at his old spot with a shock look coming across her face. She had never thought about this Malfoy would do… and apparently he wasn't all for this bracelet either.

"Why?" Hermione asked in a meekly voice.

Draco looked at her and uttered," Why, my reasons for one, I don't like you to be chained to me more than you. Second is that the other me is a jerk, heck I even like you to be afraid of me but….after… Never mind."

Draco stormed away from her and towards the others, leaving Hermione standing here. Hermione followed from the hiding place and looked over to Harry and Ron both were focus on their partners. She turned to see Malfoy looking at her and bowed his head and Hermione did so in return.

Slowly the class was finish; Hermione was still thinking about what Malfoy had told her. She really wanted to understand him and why he would be… Hermione thought he would be happy to have his hands on her. Maybe that is just the other Malfoy not this one.

Hermione would have to look at book after school was done and her homework, however now it was time of Ancient Runes. Her only class mostly without Slytherins groups; Blaise Zabini was in the class. However Zabini would be within the room and he had seen and heard about the bracelet and he would want to learn about it.

Hermione looked around to see no Zabini yet, but had seen Susan Bones sitting at the tables. She raced over to her and sat down but before she did she looked around again to see Zabini walking into the room.

"Hermione, how are you?" Susan asked, as she placed down her book and turned to look at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and stated," I'm fine."

Slowly Professor Bathsheda Babbling walked into the classroom and smiled at her students. Hermione really didn't know this professor well, but what she did know was that she was a half-blood, her parents were still alive, she never married but she did have two children. A son named Luke and a daughter named Lucy, both had graduated when Hermione was in her second year and fourth year at Hogwarts.

Babbling isn't a supporter or the dark lord and everything; she was a member of the order of the phoenix since the first war. Hermione didn't know anything else on this professor.

"Turn to page three hundred and fifty seven." Professor Babbling uttered to her students. She looked at all of them and smiled.

Hermione opened her book to the page and read the title: Incan Runes and how to understand them. Hermione smiled as she quickly read through the chapter as the Professor Babbling was going to explain after they had read the chapter.

Hour passed as Hermione packed quickly and raced out of the door without realizing that Blaise Zabini was waiting of her.

He watched her thought-out class and wondered what the world would Granger have a bracelet that said Property of Draco Malfoy on her wrist. Slowly the class came to the end and Blaise got up and smirk. He would get to the bottom of this bracelet.

He saw Granger racing towards the door and he followed her. The students or his classmates went by and towards the next class. Blaise stopped for seconds and turned into a corridor that was a short cut. He quickened his pace and rounded the corner just as Granger bump into him.

He smirks to see no other student was around.

Hermione bump into someone else as her bag drop to the floor as she was slowly falling backwards, when she felt arms going around her. Hermione sighed and uttered," Thank you….." Her eyes widen to see Zabini smirking at her; he brought her closer to him.

"Hello, Granger. Now you have some explaining to do about that bracelet?" Blaise questioned softly.

Hermione hissed at his words and struggled away from him but his arms tightened around her. " Zabini! Let me go!"

"Let me think on it…." Blaise 's face went into the thinking mode and uttered," No, not until you let me about that bracelet."

Hermione looked at him and pushed against his chest to get away from him, however Hermione never really knew Blaise Zabini besides that he's a Slytherin, pureblood and Italian stud. He is a player with his girlfriends and bumping them after one or two months. Hermione's face winkled at her thoughts as she glance up at his face.

His icy blue eyes stared at her face as his mouth curled into a tiny grin." Like what you see? Granger."

Hermione snapped her eyes at his face as she snarled out," Let me go now or unless!"

"No." Blaise told her again.

* * *

Draco walked out of his class and towards his charms class with Huffpuff. Draco thought about what Granger had told him in Defensive against the dark arts class. He would need to look things up and decide on what to do.

He looked around to see his fellow classmates walking towards their classes, when he glanced out of his slate grey eyes around and smirked to see Potter and Weasley looking at him madly. He knew that Granger had told them but he was amazed that they didn't attacked him, possibly their pea sized brains knew that he had **NOTHING** to do with that **BRACELET** and the other **MALFOY**.

He seen them turning into courtyard as he lost track of them. Draco walked towards charms class as he slowly heard Grangers voice yelling at… Draco didn't know but he was walking that way.

Slowly he saw Granger being held by Blaise. " _Just fucking great." He thought. "Blaise was with Granger and I in potion class when this started."_

* * *

"Blaise…Let Granger go and let's get to class." A deep voice rang out. Hermione stiffened at the voice, she glance back and seen Malfoy not far away from them.

"Draco. I want Granger…" Blaise started to say.

"Blaise! Let Granger go now!" Malfoy repeated louder now.

Hermione soon was let go by Zabini while she glance at Malfoy, her eyes narrowed and then glazed over with a few tears. She nodded her head at him and swiftly pick up her bag and raced towards the courtyard.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	3. Chapter Three: What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Here is chapter three for you. Thanks for all the reviews. This story is only going to be short possible around ten to twelve chapters long.

Hermione made it to her next class, as she wiped her eyes from the tears. Hermione looked around to see Harry and Ron sitting in the middle, she smiled and made her way towards them when Hagrid came out.

Hermione waved to him and sat down with her boys. "Hermione." Harry uttered, he could see her eyes were red from something, but didn't ask or say anything about it. Hermione smiled at him as mouthed," Thank you." Ron smiled and nodded his head at her; his flaming red hair glistered in the sun. Slowly the class came to an end, as Hermione and her boys went towards their last class for the day.

Hermione sat down in transfiguration class with Harry on her right side while Ron took the behind table with Neville. Hermione looked around to see Zabini staring at her with a grin; her eyes turned frightened at him as she turned around and looked in front.

Soon Professor McGonagall came into the classroom and walked to the front. She turned and greeted her students with a smile.

"Today, we will be learning…' Hermione tuned out her Professor's voice as she thought about the bracelet and Malfoy.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione snapped out and looked at Harry surprised as she looked at Professor McGonagall. She smiled at Harry and nodded thanks to him. She started to copy the words quickly down and look up from time to time to see her other classmates doing the same thing.

Hermione soon wrote down the notes and listened forgetting want happened before class. Slowly the bell went and Hermione got her items together as she walked with Harry and Ron towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked. "You seem unforced last period. Is it something to do with the bracelet?"

"No, but Malfoy knows and he…."

"What!" Ron yelled. Hermione screeched while she raced across the common room and looked at Ron fearfully and she trembled in fear of him. "Oh no, Hermione I'm so sorry I yelled. I wasn't mad at you just at Malfoy." Ron explained. Ron was holding out his hand towards Hermione as he was softly talking to her.

Harry looked on and sighed, he wished that his best [girl] friend wasn't or hadn't gone through with that other world. Ron and Harry had to step lightly around her now more as she would be hiding in fear from them. He really hated his other self-right now, and he knew Ron did too. He step after Ron and smiled at Hermione.

Hermione stood up and walked out from her hiding area. She needed to get a grip on this. She didn't want to be scared of her best friends, but after what happened to her in another world, she wasn't sure what was true much anymore. She was getting better but when either boy would yell or scream she would jump and be frightful about it.

She took a breath in and out on this and smiled at Ron and uttered," Sorry Ron, I understand that you were mad at Malfoy." Ron nodded at her but gave her a hug as Harry joined in. Both boys made a pack, to make sure she was going to be alright.

Hermione then told them that Malfoy would be looking for a way to remove the bracelet and that Zabini wanted to know about the bracelet and that he grabbed her not so gently on it. Harry and Ron wanted to punch Zabini but Hermione told them that Malfoy had saved her.

Harry was nodding his head at everything and while Ron was walking back and forth. Ron opened his mouth to scream but snapped it shut again, as he breathed in and out. He was going to punch Zabini in the face and he really didn't care about getting into trouble.

* * *

Draco sighed after Granger left them alone.

"Draco…. I wanted to know." Blaise told him. "Let's get going then."

"Blaise, I will tell you after classes are done. After..." He voice said as he saw Blaise opening his mouth to get something out.

The boys walked together to their last class of the day. Draco was thinking about the bracelet and everything that Granger told him. He had a feeling that wasn't the entire story. He would need to get the full truth from her, without it, he was useless.

Draco Malfoy feeling useless wasn't in his language at all. He needed to get her to tell the full truth and then go on from that, but after he cornered her in DADA lesson. He guesses she won't be easy to find again. After all, Granger had the pothead and weasel looking after her; even with red [Ginny] was looking after her.

He going to need to be stealthier than before, Draco was thinking of a plan as he walked into his next class and sat down. He took out his book and read and took notes. Slowly his mind was thinking about it all.

He heard the bell ringing and then he packs his bag. Draco made his way towards the door and walked out. His steel grey eyes looked around Hogwarts and Draco walked towards the Slytherin's dorm rooms. He got to the stone wall, and muttered," Mudblood Scrum." The stone wall opened up to reveal green and black flames and theme to the common room.

Draco made his way towards his dorm room that he had on his own. He placed his bag onto his bed and walked out for the dorm room again. When Blaise came into the room and looked at Draco, expecting him to start now.

Draco released what he knew about the bracelet and what Granger had told him. After he was done, Blaise looked at him with disgust.

"Hey, it wasn't me. It was the other one! I'm disgusted too by it. But I will help Granger to get that bracelet off. Blaise, you are my best friend. You can't let anyone else know about this." Draco stated. "I need to ask father about charms like this."

"I can…but I do have a feeling that wasn't all." He uttered.

"Same with me. Granger is the only one that knows, unless she….she might have told her friends; Pothead, Weasel and Red. So if I can I get her to tell me the whole truth without scaring her to do it." Draco muttered.

"Truth potion?" Blaise suggested.

Draco looked at him and smirked," That could work."

Both of them walked down to the great hall and walked into the room. Blaise walked over to the Slytherin's table and sat down. Draco checked out, the Gryffindor table while he walked to his table. He didn't see Granger at all, that wasn't much of a surprise on that one. However, pothead and weasel were glaring at him…wait they were glaring at Blaise.

Red wasn't there yet, so she must be with Granger. He took some chicken, potatoes and some other items, Draco took his fork and knife and started to eat.

* * *

Hermione read through another book, this was driving her crazy not knowing what that Malfoy had used on the bracelet. The more Hermione thought about it, the less she was convinced that the bracelet can come off.

She hoped that she would be able to take it off with advance charms spells but nothing had work. She was going to try potions next but with each potion she read open, something had a side effect to herself.

Hermione had some thoughts about time travelling back before the accident in potions class, which had sent her to that world. But she didn't think it would work. Next was one thought, but it went out faster than the golden stitch.

She placed her last book back onto the shelf and walked away. She wasn't even looking where she was going when she bump into a body again. She looked up to see Nott; Theo Nott. She back up from him as he grinned at her.

"So….Granger… what does that bracelet say? I guess can, Prop _erty_ of Draco Malfoy. I guess you got it in that world…. I also can think, you are trying to get it off….but that is the problem…. "Theo trailed off.

Hermione looked at him and questioned," How do you know?" Her lips trembled in fear as she glanced around quickly either to find Malfoy or Zabini waiting for her. Her body shivered at the fear.

"Draco and Blaise really should have made sure that there were the only ones in the common room. Lucky for them, it was only I there. I overheard heard the story and I did agree with both of them that, that it wasn't the whole truth. Now was it Granger? He uttered. His slate grey eyes looked over Hermione body.

"Relax, Granger. I'm not going to hurt you. I might tease and taunted you but I would never hurt you physically. By the way, that bracelet that it on your wrist, there is only one way to remove it and that is one that gave it to you can do that. Not this Draco in this time. I mean that Draco from the other world. He needs to be the one to take it off." Theo uttered and walked away from her.

Hermione stood in shock at Nott's words and she opened her mouth to ask more, but Nott was gone already. She took off in the direction to gather more information by Nott. She turned the corner to see Nott wasn't there but Malfoy was with Zabini.

She froze in fear at Malfoy but shook her head; this was this world's Malfoy not another Malfoy. Both males looked at her. Malfoy nodded his head at her but stayed where he was, Zabini smirk and waved and went back to talk with Malfoy.

A/N- I wondered what will happen next.


	4. Chapter Four: Potions, Charms, Spells and The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Here is chapter 4. Enjoy it, read, and comment. Note that the potion ingredients are made up as I'm not actually sure what goes in or not goes in.

Hermione made it back into the Gryffindor common room and quickly got ready to get some sleep or trying to get some sleep. Hermione twisted in her bed, while she thought about what Nott had said. He knew about the bracelet….and how to deactivate it, but how does he know about the bracelet… as he did it before…or something else?

Anyways, Hermione needed to get Nott alone, so she can talk to him more about it, maybe even get him to tell Malfoy. Slowly Hermione made plans about how to go about it, her eyes quickly fell and soon she was in a deep sleep.

Sun light the sixth-year girl's dorms, Hermione shifted from her position on her bed. She opened her honey nut eyes and rubbed them, trying to get out the sleep. She pushed away the blankets away and got up. She stretched out her back and arms and turned and quickly made her bed.

Hermione then went about her business in the mornings. She made it down to the common room to greet Ginny who was waiting for her. The girls walked out of the room and made their way towards the great hall.

Hermione and Ginny made it to the great hall and walked into the room, only a few students were sitting at their tables. Hermione and Ginny sat down and took some breakfast food and eat slowly as if they were waiting for someone. Hermione had told Ginny, what Nott had said to her yesterday and she was all for Hermione's plan to get him to talk more about it.

Slowly Nott came into the great hall, with Parkinson with him. Hermione watched for a moment or so, before she nodded her head at Ginny. She got up and walked out of the hall and towards her first class, which were Potions and it was with Slytherin's.

She walked down the steps but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her, looked behind her to see Nott. He held up an old book and looked at Hermione.

"Here. This book will help you. I have not told Draco or Blaise about what I know." He told her.

"What? Nott." Hermione questioned as she looked back and forth from the book to his slate grey eyes.

"This should help you understand what that bracelet means and everything else. "He replied. He steps forward and gave Hermione the book and walked towards Potions.

Hermione looked at the book within her hands when she looked to the side to see Malfoy walked her way. She quickly went into potions class and took her seat in the front away from the Slytherin's seats. She flipped opened the book and read a few sections and was getting very interesting when Professor Snape walked into the room.

Hermione quickly placed her book within her bag and looked to her right to see Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor's in their seats while to her left sat the Slytherin's. Professor Snape uttered deeply," Turn to page 520, Read the potion and then gather what it says."

Hermione turned to that page and read the title. She blushed at this and shivered at the other Malfoy…did to her. _Did he use this? I can't fully remember. Maybe I should require about this with Ginny._

_Contraceptive Potion_

_Hollow Berries [ blue and pinkish-reddish] – two cups of each color_

_Dragon's blood – 3 cups_

_Fairy Wings 2 sets of them_

_**If you are a female.** _

_Blood or cum_

_**If you are a male.** _

_Blood or semen_

_**Before or when the sex is happening.** _

_If the female is the one with the potion it is the males that provided the items._

_Blood or semen of the male_

_If the male is the one with the potion it is the females that provided the items._

_Blood or cum of the female_

_Note: This potion will be better if both parties placed in blood or cum._

Hermione read the rest and blushed more, she looked around to see others were blushing or… as Lavender was giggling with Parvati. She shook her head and got up from her seat. Hermione walked over to gather what she needed for her potion. The blood or semen of the male and/or hers was to be added in later.

Hermione walked back to her seat as others gathered their supplies; soon the faint smells of berries, blood came into the air. Hermione placed two cups of Dragon's blood in first and the one cup of blue and pinkish-reddish berries. She stirred the potion and then added in two fairy wings that were crushed into a fine powdered.

Hermione watched as it turned from a deep red to a light blue then to a golden yellow color. She read her instructions and then added in the last cup of Dragon's blood and the last two cups of berries of blue and pinkest-reddish along with last two fairy wings and took her knife and cut into her hand. She winched in pain as her blood dripping fast out of the wound and into her potion.

Hermione felt woozy from seeing the blood when Professor Snape came over to her and healed her hand. Since the students didn't know how to heal, Snape had to heal them after their blood was in the potion. Hermione stirred after and waited the potion once again turn colors, of red, blue and yellow into the final color.

Since each person had different blood types, they potions would turn into assorted colors. Hermione watched as it turned into a golden color potion as Professor Snape looked at it and nodded his head.

"Miss. Granger, ten potions to Gryffindor. Clear your work space and placed the potions into a large vial." He told her.

Hermione waved her wand over her station and poured her potion into a large vial. After she was done, Hermione looked over at the other students to see Malfoy was done and pouring his into a vial as well. His potion as the color of silver, next to him was Zabini and from what she could see his was deep green.

Her head turned to see Harry was red and Ron was orange, while she glanced around to see pinks, reds, yellows and blues. She didn't see any more gold or silver potions. She wanted to know what that meant, but didn't voice it out.

After she watched a few people, she waited for the class to be over, while the rest were finishing up their potions and placing them in a large vial with their names on them. Soon the class was over with as Hermione could see Ron and Harry pushing themselves away from their work tables and shoving their potions book into their side bags. Hermione gently pushed up and lightly placed her potions book into her bag.

She walked over to Harry and Ron to get out of potions while she glances around to see a few Gryffindor's and even some Slytherin's taking their times at gathering their books and getting out of potions class. After potions; Hermione and the other Gryffindor's had Charms with Ravenclaws.

Hermione wrote down the words down and went through the motion of the wand movements. She turned to Harry to see he was just about done writing his notes and then glanced at Ron who was on her other side. He was placing his pen down, and she could tell him was rereading what he had placed down.

Ron and Harry were getting better at taking notes now. They had too when she was in the other world. Maybe that was a valuable experience for them not to force so much on Quidditch. Then she shudders about what had happened when she was there. That Ron and Harry were…. Hermione just shook her head at her thoughts.

She looked over her notes again and practiced the wand movements and wordlessly mouthed the chant. She practiced until the end of the period as the bell went and Hermione picked up her items. Since it was a free period for her. Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in an free chair.

She took out the book that Nott had given her earlier in the day.

**Dark Spells, Enchantments, Chants and Potions.**

**How to own a person and to un-own a person**

**By: Rom Nott**

**This book belongs to The Nott Family**

**Part of the Nott Family Pureblood line series**

Hermione gasped at the words and rapidly opened the book to see a note falling out." _How on Earth was this published? Or even make? The nerve of them."_

_Granger, I had charmed this book to let you touch and read. This book also belonged to my third great grandfather. All the Sacred Twenty-Eight have a book like this. Even the Weasley's. Also, this book is charmed to not allowed you to show anyone, copy by your wand. Written it word for word is also against it but the same content if you write it in an unusual way is fine._

_Theo Nott_

Hermione shook her head at least he was letting her go through a family heirloom. Hermione opened the book and scanned the table of contents for what she was looking for. She flipped to the page and read.

_The master of the person will need to be removed the item or items that bound the person to them._

Hermione read more of the information and turned to the page when she wanted to know more.

_If placed on by a different version of the same person, you must get that person to remove it. That means you need to go to that same but different person. There are spells to allow you to interact and be within that world. However, those'd spells are very dangerous and are to be used by a member of the Nott Family._

Hermione gasped as she read the spells. She had to get Nott to help her more. She turned to see no one within the common room. Hermione bit her lip and slip the book back into her bag and raced to the stairs.

She paused and sighed and walked up the boy's dorm steps. She went to the six doors for the sixth years. She knocked on it and waited…seconds passed, and no one answered the door. Hermione opened the door and peeked inside first and saw no one was there. She smiles lightly at this and went into the room more. Closing the door behind her, she went over to Harry's items and gently looked into his truck. She sorted through his underwear with a frown.

Minutes later, she found what she was looking for and placed everything the she took out and creeped out of the room. She made her way to the steps when she hears some boys coming up, but it wasn't Harry's or Ron's nor was it any other of the sixth years boys.

Hermione raced back into the sixth years room and keep the door opened a bit to see. Soon four boys came in her view and were laughing about something and walked into the fourth-year door. Hermione dashed out and down the stairs. She raced up the other set of stairs and into the sixth-year girls room. She made her way to her bed and sat on it.

Breathing fast, she set down the map and took out her wand and whispered, " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ " The map twisted into life and show names everywhere within the school.

Hermione was looking for one name and only one name. Hermione scanned the map for a few moments until Theodore Nott walking into the Slytherin Common Rooms. Hermione bit her lip and stood up and looked for a passageway into the Slytherins Boys rooms.

With a thought, she found one that light the way up and she placed the map into her side bag and grabbed her wand.

A/N- I'm leaving it here or it might be a longer chapter. Until next time on Chained to You with Chapter 5.


End file.
